


Reliance

by hawkeing_eta



Series: Definition of Found Family [10]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, November spoilers, Other, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeing_eta/pseuds/hawkeing_eta
Summary: Yusuke looked across the cafe and watched Akira and his father. A burdened air lingered over them and Yusuke wanted to know which cruel and indifferent deity decided this family had not been through enough yet.[Canon Divergence/AU where Tatsuya and Jun are Akira's parents and more involved in his life during his probation]





	1. The Connection

Yusuke had reservations about the situation. He had a good number of them, but he would keep them to himself unless the time came that Akira must know. Akira was already well aware of Yusuke’s concern over his physical health and current state and he did not need further reminding. 

Akira darted down the alleyway towards the main street where a growing crowd was forming and Yusuke saw the limp he was trying to hide.

The man beside him must have seen it as well. He stepped forward as if to follow, yet stopped himself. Despite the stern look always present on Suou’s face, the concern emanating off him is palpable. 

Yusuke looked back down the alley and fought the urge to follow as well. Too large a group would have caused a stir, and it was his suggestion. Their steps need to be precise and carefully decided, but worry was hard to ignore. An anxious thrum was just under his skin and his hands clenched at his sides. He told himself he could keep it under control.

The echoes of the campaign were still clear as they rung out. It must have been close. 

“So our children who carry the burden of the next generation can be proud of their country! So our nation can once again become a powerful one with abundant wealth and luxury!” The man’s voice was confidant over the speakers. It made Yusuke’s stomach churn knowing what that man had done and what he was capable of. “So our beautiful home will be acknowledged as the best country in the world!” 

At his side, Yusuke saw Suou bristle at the campaigning speech as the man kept his pointed stare down the alleyway. Yusuke heard a small clack of metal and noted the old lighter in Suou’s hand. An anxious energy clung to him, and fed into Yusuke’s.

They had no choice but to wait for the others to return. There was little point standing outside, and it only raised the possibility of someone noticing their particular group. Yusuke turned to head inside to wait for any news. The others followed and Yusuke heard that distinctive metal sound yet again. It was resolute. 

It felt like an eternity before the cafe’s bell chimed overhead. When Yusuke turned to look, Haru was carefully ushering in Akira, and Yusuke’s heart stopped. Leblanc fell silent. 

Haru carefully cradled Akira’s hand in her own as she lead him inside. Ryuji followed after and immediately began pacing the length of the cafe, fuming. Yusuke was not concerned over Ryuji’s anger. He already knew it stemmed from the dazed look on Akira’s visage. The door closed behind them and Yusuke quickly stood from his seat at the far stool. Suou beat him to Akira’s side and Yusuke immediately relented. Both Suou and Haru lead Akira to sit at a nearby booth. Haru stepped carefully back when Suou knelt down in front of his son.

Akira leaned forward on his knees as he pressed half his face into his folded hands. It was a look more of contemplation rather than pure distress, yet Yusuke knew Akira well. Behind those thick frames was a growing anxiety that he was desperately trying to keep down. Suou carefully reached out to brush that shaggy hair from his eyes and Akira was silent in his pliancy. 

“Where are you?” Suou asked, voice hushed and meant only for Akira’s ears. Yusuke was standing close enough to hear. It felt inappropriate. Yusuke was reminded of months prior. This was hardly the first time for Suou. If anyone could help guide Akira out of his stupor, it was this man.

Akira was silent before his eyes slid closed. 

“I’m here,” he finally replied. Suou sighed with relief. His hand pat Akira’s bandaged cheek reassuringly before he rested it against his knee. The man looked up to Haru, still standing closeby.

“What happened?”

Ryuji pointedly turned and he looked ready to put his fist through the counter. 

“It’s that son of a bitch, Shido!” The room looked at him and his outburst. Yusuke wanted to ask what he could mean, but Akira lowered his hands from his mouth. Yusuke could see how distant his eyes were. His heart ached seeing their leader reduced to this. He hadn’t seen Akira this lost often, but it was humbling and excruciating each time. 

Yusuke wanted to take the last few steps to him and reach out to touch. He wanted to comfort. But Suou knew how to handle this. 

“Dad.”

Akira needed his father. Suou looked right at him and there was quiet patience burning behind his gentle eyes. Yusuke trusted him with Akira. 

“It was him.” 

Suou went quiet as he waited for some elaboration. Akira swallowed thickly, grounded himself. 

“That night… when I was arrested.” Akira’s leg started to bounce, jarring his whole body. “It was Shido.” 

Yusuke’s stomach dropped once more as he was stunned.

“Shido’s the guy who set you up…!?” Ann broke the silence. There was shocked disgust in her exasperation. 

“What kind of fate brought you two back together…?” Yusuke wished he had let himself go with the others. He wished he could have been there to see what sort of man Shido actually was. Akira still anxiously fidgeted in the booth and Yusuke could not stop thinking maybe he could have stopped this from happening. He knew better, but the frustrated anger sparked like flint.

“It’s definitely him,” Akira’s voice was shaken, though he was trying to keep himself at some level of composed. Suou did not buy it. Nor did Morgana, whose tail thumped against the table top. The cat’s pointed blue eyes stayed locked on Akira.

“Shido was involved in the cognitive research too, right? This can’t be dismissed as just coincidence…” Morgana said, bite to his tone. The more Yusuke let his mind linger on it, the more unpleasant details lined up. Truly fate had been cruel, but just how far was it going to punish an innocent boy? Yusuke’s heart became a cold, heavy weight. 

“Shido was already a politician then, yet he sued a student and ruined his future?” Sae finally spoke up. It had been obvious she felt out of place amongst the ragtag team of teenagers, but now her brow was furrowed with deep contemplation. “He must have pulled some strings so that his name wasn’t mentioned… Furthermore, he also would have forced that woman into making a false statement.”

“That’s exactly what happened.” Suou turned to look up at the woman. He was still kneeling down and his hand still rested on Akira’s bouncing knee. The way his thumb rubbed back and forth seemed to slow the jarring movement but it persisted nonetheless. Yusuke couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt from Akira’s father. “I wasn’t on duty that night, but I remember the reports.” 

“That’s right!” Ann exclaimed suddenly, startling half the group. “You’re a cop! Akira mentioned something like that to me a few months ago, right? Now that we found out who did it, can’t something be done about Akira’s record? I’m sure you could find something!” Ann was eager about her suggestion but the twinge of desperation worn at the authenticity. Even she didn’t fully believe in her own words. 

That guilt-laced look in Suou’s eyes grew more heavy.

“It’s… not that simple. A friend of mine on the force was the one who told me about the inconsistencies the night it happened. We both knew something was wrong. We tried looking into it, but…” Suou looked away. “Her position was threatened. And it cost me mine. I have no access to those records anymore.” 

Yusuke never put the pieces together so thoroughly before but it made sense suddenly. It was no wonder now that the family would be tight on money. He never considered Akira was not the only one whose livelihood was at stake. 

“Once the courts have made a judgement, overturning that decision will be difficult,” Sae offered heavily, “It’d barely be possible even if proof of innocence is presented and Shido admits to his crimes.” 

It was a heavy realization that settled over the room. The truth of the matter had always been obvious, yet they wanted to hold out for any sort of hope. It may be a lost cause, or something that should be addressed at a later date. Yusuke looked across the cafe and watched Akira and his father. A burdened air lingered over them and Yusuke wanted to know which cruel and indifferent deity decided this family had not been through enough yet. 

His heart yearned for answers, but there was no point on lingering on it any longer. Their time for action was near. Yusuke set his resolve.

“At any rate, we need to trigger a change of heart in him,” Yusuke finally said after the deafening silence. Akira looked up at him and Yusuke felt the sense of gratitude behind those frames.

“Be that as it may,” Makoto spoke up from her seat across from Akira. She sounded all business and a firm grounding presence. It was much needed. “Shido’s outer appearance and his true face are wholly different. It’s beyond hypocritical. It’s as if he’s an entirely different person.”

The conversation fell into discussion of what a disgusting man they were dealing with and their options. Akira seemed to have finally relaxed. In the least, he had come back to himself. It settled Yusuke’s anxious heart, but the worry was deep rooted in his gut. He watched as Akira fidgeted with his wrist and the bandages wrapped around them. Yusuke might need to change them soon and that could be just the distraction the two needed. 

The plan was set to meet back up after classes tomorrow at the diet building once again. Guessing was still their only option. 

As everyone got ready to leave, Yusuke lingered. He knew he wouldn’t be able to spend the night with his current dorm rules. Not again so soon. So he wanted to insure any time he could offer could be dedicated to Akira’s wellbeing. 

Futaba’s report that first night still frightened him. 

Suou helped Akira to his feet and when Yusuke approached, a look of understanding passed across the man’s eyes. Yusuke could not help but notice that it was Suou’s eyes that belied his emotions. Akira must have picked up that particular behavior from him. 

“Allow me to take him upstairs,” Yusuke insisted. Akira scoffed but a small smile played at his lips. 

“I’m fine, Yusuke.”

“Then addressing your bandages will take no time.” 

Akira relented. Suou placed a hand on Akira’s shoulder. The squeeze was reassuring and Akira looked up to him. 

“I’ll check in on you later.” The small smile he offered shifted, “I need to make a phone call.” Suou glanced to Yusuke and nodded before he dug out his phone and headed outside. 

Akira took Yusuke’s hand and Yusuke lead him upstairs.


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – おまけ

The door to the cafe closed behind him and the bell chimed overhead. It was just like every other time. As far as he could tell, there were no new customers. Not at this time of evening. It wasn’t as though he had been actively checking, though. He only had made it a few steps into Leblanc before he stopped, body unresponsive.

Akira wasn’t sure what he felt.

He knew he felt nauseous. He felt much too heavy for his own bones and regrettably empty. The urge to cry was cracking at his resolve and even if he felt like wanting to do nothing else, he knew he wouldn’t.

When he looked up and over the dimly lit cafe, two sets of eyes were on him. Sojiro looked concerned, but it was Tatsuya’s heavy gaze he couldn’t look away from. Akira knew that look, that specific and subtle way his brows furrowed and frown curled his mouth down. Tatsuya knew. Akira still wasn’t sure how to sort what he was feeling.

“You look like something happened,” Sojiro said. It grated against Akira’s ears and he felt guilty for having that reaction. Akira trusted Sojiro. But Tatsuya stood from his stool and Akira found himself being silently ushered upstairs. Sojiro’s eyes were at his back and Akira heard a sigh. He was grateful Sojiro hadn’t asked for more. Akira would explain later. He knew he barely had it in him to explain to his dad. Tatsuya’s hand was warm on his back.

Akira set his bag on the table by the stairs and Morgana carefully crawled out. Even he was quiet. Jumping down from the table, Morgana settled himself by the running space heater and curled up tight. Akira didn’t blame him.

His body hurt. The breaths he tried to keep even have been shallow since the group had left the Metaverse. Deep breaths make his bruised ribs burn. Akira realized there was no part of his body that does not radiate pain in some way and he wanted to curl up tight in bed. He wanted to ignore the burning frustration and anger boiling just under his skin.

It had always been such a goddamn thin line.

“Stop clenching.”

Akira let his breath go in a soft gasp at Tatsuya’s soft command and realized how hard he had been digging his nails into his palms and sinking his teeth into his already aching lip. The wound hadn’t reopened at least. His hands ached from the prolonged tension, though. He could feel them shaking. Akira didn’t want to think of it.

Tatsuya sighed as he stood closeby. There was hesitancy in his stance and Akira didn’t blame him for being unsure. There was no right answer for what a father should do in this situation. Akira’s hands felt numb and powerless.

“Sit.”

Akira hesitated. He knew he pushed himself too far today. He hadn’t felt it at the time, but his exhaustion and overexertion had come crashing down on him the moment he stepped back into the real world. So did his repercussions.

Tatsuya motioned to the couch and Akira relented. There was nothing to be done about his aching ribs, but some of his bandages would need replacing.

Akira stepped forward to the couch and peeled off his black jacket and gray hoodie to toss towards the table by the stairs. His hands fidgeted with the hem of his white undershirt as he adjusted it and took a seat. He was stiff and the air bit against his cold skin. Akira didn’t feel it much.

A small medical kit had been provided from Takemi with both medication and dressings. Tatsuya dug through where it sat by the bulky TV. There were fresh wrappings and disinfectant in his hands when he sat beside Akira. He held out a hand and Akira stared at it. He breathed before offering out one of his. His dad’s hands worked meticulously as he unwrapped the old bandages around Akira’s wrist and gently wiped down the tender skin with a disinfectant wipe. Akira couldn’t help but think that he was working like he had done this before. He wondered just how often he had to patch himself or old friends up when he had been younger. Akira lingered on that thought.

The first wrist was carefully bandaged back up and Akira offered out the other.

“What was it like?” Akira asked, voice dull. His head felt clouded as his skin sizzled just underneath. He wanted to ignore it and focused on watching his dad’s hands work.

“What was what like?”

“Losing part of what you were fighting for.”

Tatsuya’s hands stilled.

It hadn’t dawned on Akira how insensitive and abrupt the question was until it was out of his mouth. When he looked up to Tatsuya’s face, his dad was still looking down at their hands, disinfectant wipe hovering over bruised skin. His mouth started to open as though he was going to speak, but it closed with a sigh. Tatsuya went back to wiping down Akira’s wrist silently.

Akira could see how Tatsuya’s brows knit together and his own frustration with himself was tense. His hands were still gentle, but there was conflict maring his face. Akira wished Tatsuya could forgive himself more often. It was out of his control and words were never either of their strong suits. But Tatsuya was a waiting game and Akira was still patient.

“It almost killed me.”

Tatsuya did not look up as he continued his careful work of cleaning Akira’s wrist. Despite the hesitancy in his voice, Tatsuya’s hands were still steady. Akira envied that conviction. His eyes slid down and Akira watched his dad’s hands. From underneath the black sleeve of his shirt, Akira could see the black brand wrapping up around Tatsuya’s wrist. Akira carefully leaned into the back of the couch.

The space heater buzzed in the dark attic. Tatsuya started to rewrap his son’s wrist.

“It eats at me,” Tatsuya continued, as gentle as the orange glow cast on him from the heater, “It’s something that I… never really stop thinking about. There’s… a lot I think about. And I’m not sure I’ll stop thinking about it.”

Once Akira’s wrist was bandaged, Tatsuya placed his hand over it. Akira wasn’t sure what it was he wanted to hear, but it makes his heart pound painfully in his chest like a surge. His eyes stung behind his glasses.

Maybe it wasn’t conviction, but more a desperate hold for some semblance of control.

“Akira…” Tatsuya sighed when he cuts himself off. He was fighting for the right words once again and somehow his dad’s fumbling was the most comforting and normal thing in the world. “If you…” he stopped, and tried again, “You can talk to me.”

Akira sunk a little deeper into the couch and his chest felt fit to burst. It felt like an offer and also a warning. He placed his free hand over top Tatsuya’s.

“Akechi is dead.”

They both stared at each other. Akira still didn’t want to acknowledge what it was he was feeling, but maybe this was exactly what Tatsuya meant. Akira’s lungs felt as though they were on fire, and the rest of his body was turning to burning char. He didn’t mean to dig his fingers into his dad’s hand. Tatsuya didn’t mind.

“What happened?” Tatsuya asked. Akira shook his head and just the thought of it made his stomach turn. Tatsuya didn’t push. Another time.

“He was a lying snake who wanted us all dead and he—” Akira had to stop himself as he remembered he needed to breathe. He took his hand back and ran it through his hair. Tatsuya sat with him patiently. “He was exactly the kind of person we were fighting to give hope to. The ones tossed aside, the ones ignored, and stepped on and abused and he was the one person I couldn’t help.” His throat closed up.

He knew Tatsuya didn’t fully understand. He knew he was leaving out too many details but he can’t bring himself to say more. Tatsuya kept waiting. Akira tried to take a deep breath and steady his breathing.

“He was so angry. Not just at us. Not just at Shido. But just… society in general. I look at who he had become and… I see myself. I can’t help but think if it wasn’t for everyone… if it wasn’t for you and Jun, I could have ended up like that.” He felt the way his dad was watching him. He hadn’t expected Tatsuya to say anything. He didn’t know what he wanted to hear.

All Akira knew is that he was heavy. It felt like grief. His body was exhausted and he knew he’ll need to take a few days just to rest. He would need a few days to process and let the raging fire inside of him die down. He needed control again. Even if he felt completely justified, Akira couldn’t let this boil down to simple revenge. He wouldn’t let himself be blinded.

“Jun was right.”

Tatsuya looked to him, a question in his concerned gaze. Akira ran a hand up his arm at the dark chill that crawled up his spine.

“Anger is so dangerous.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is [@hawkeing_eta](https://twitter.com/hawkeing_eta) and gosh do I cry over this family a lot there.


End file.
